


이상기류

by grayparticles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Fluff, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 랜도 노리스의 아버지가 소유한 항공사에서 일하는 승무원 알렉산더 알본, 파일럿 카를로스 사인즈 주니어가 나오는 팬픽
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

알렉스 알본은 최근 들어 자신의 미래에 대해 보다 자주 생각하게 된 참이었다.

승무원이라는 직업에는 좋은 점이 ‘몇’ 가지 있었다. 손으로 꼽을 수 있을 정도로 적게 있다는 뜻이었다. 그중 하나는 하나둘씩 대학에 가기 시작한 동생들의 비행기 값 정도는 직장의 지원을 받을 수 있기 때문에 낼 필요가 없다는 것이었다.

동생들 얘기가 나왔으니 하는 말인데, 애초에 알렉스가 이 직업을 계속하는 것 자체가 동생들 때문이었다. 동생들만 아니었더라면 진작 때려치우고 대학원에 가든가, 아무튼 좀 더 지속가능한 직업을 찾을 수 있도록 매진했을 것이다. 그들을 탓하는 건 아니었으나, 사실이 그랬다.

그가 회사 동료인 조지 러셀과 오프 때 데이트하는 사이에서 발전해 다소 깊은, 그러니까 ‘mutually exclusive’ 정도의 관계가 된 후, 미래에 대한 고민은 더욱 깊어질 수밖에 없었다. 알렉스와 달리 조지의 집은 비교적 부유한 편이었고(어디까지나 알렉스에 비해 그렇다는 것이었다), 조지는 승무원이라는 자신의 직업에 대해 한없이 긍정적인 편이었다. 게다가……. 아니다, 남자친구를 욕해봐야 내 얼굴에 침 뱉기지, 알렉스는 떠오르는 상념들을 애써 참아냈다.

어쨌든 이런저런 이유들로 알렉스에게는 돈이 필요했고, 그렇기 때문에 그는 직장에서 가끔 모집하는 ‘특수 업무’를 늘 자원하는 편이었다. 어차피 알렉스 말고는 소중한 오프를 희생하겠다는 사람도 많지 않았기에, 이제는 사내 공고를 내지도 않고 바로 알렉스에게 연락이 오는 편이었다.

그러니까 그 ‘특수 업무’가 무엇인가 하면, 이 항공사의 소유주의 아들인 랜도 노리스의 프라이빗 제트에 탑승하는 일이었다. 영국발 PJ에는 언제나 승무원이 동승해야 한다는 항공법이 있다는 사실을, 알렉스는 승무원이면서도 모르고 있었다. 그런 건 부자들에게나 해당되는 사항이었으니까.

어쨌든 그런 연유로 이 부잣집(이라기보다는 항공 재벌이 보다 정확한 표현이었다) 아드님의 행차에는 승무원이 필요했고, 알렉스는 기꺼이 자신의 오프를 희생하고는 했다. 정규 업무보다 훨씬 많은 돈을 받을 수 있었기 때문이다.

또한 PJ에는, 당연하게도, 파일럿이 필요했는데, 어째서인지 알렉스가 탑승할 때는 늘 카를로스 사인즈 주니어가 조종석에 앉아 있었다.

카를로스 사인즈 주니어로 말할 것 같으면, 알렉스와 조지의 입사 동기이자, 실력 있는 파일럿이었다. 그의 아버지인 사인즈 시니어는 공군 파일럿 출신으로 꽤 높은 위치까지 올라갔다는 소문이 있었는데, 아들인 카를로스의 경우는 어째서인지 곧바로 민항사에 취직한 것이었다. 가십을 좋아하는 일부 승무원들은 그 이유에 대해 이러쿵저러쿵 논하고는 했으나, 알렉스는 이에 대해 깊게 생각해 본 적이 없었다.

다만 이런 생각은 한 적이 있었다: 카를로스가 종종 화제에 오르는 이유는 다름 아닌 그의 얼굴 때문이라고. 얼굴선이 굵으면서도 이목구비 곳곳은 섬세한 면이 있었다. 그가 조지를 좋아하는 것과 같은 이유였으나, 굳이 따지자면 객관적으로 카를로스가 훨씬 더 잘생기기는 했지……. 알렉스는 속으로만 생각했다.

어쨌든 요약하자면 카를로스는 잘생겼고, 집안 역시 좋았기 때문에, 알렉스 자신처럼 돈에 연연할 필요는 없었다. 굳이 오프를 희생해가면서 런던과 모나코를 오가는 프라이빗 제트를 몰 필요가 없다는 뜻이었다.

따라서, 알렉스는, 의심하기 시작했다.

랜도 노리스는 그렇게 돈이 많은 집안의 자제라는 것이 믿기지 않을 정도로 평범한 외양이었다. 알렉스는 자꾸 돈, 돈 하는 것이 없어 보인다는 것은 알고 있었으나 어쩔 수 없었다. 세상의 많은 것이 돈으로 돌아가니까. 그에게 랜도 정도의 돈이 있었다면 지금쯤…….

“지금쯤?”

랜도는 진심으로 궁금하다는 듯이 물었다. 알렉스는 그의 옆자리에 앉아있었다. 랜도가 매번 같은 승무원이 PJ에 탄다는 것을 알아차린 후 그들은 통성명했고, 이제는 알렉스와 제법 친하다고 해도 과언이 아닌 정도였다.

“일단 이렇게 지루하게 안 살았지! 너는 뭐, 지난 학기에 올 A를 받았다며. 왜 그렇게 사는데? 매일 파티를 열어. 나도 좀 초대하고.”  
“난 아직 술도 못 마신다고.”

랜도는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 알렉스는 진심으로 ‘너 정도의 돈이 있으면 그딴 거는 신경도 쓰지 않아도 된다’고 쏘아붙이고 싶었으나, 그의 유일한 부자-인맥을 잃고 싶지 않았기에 참아 넘겼다. 곧 랜도가 자리에서 일어났다.

“어디 가?”  
“조종석에. 카를로스랑 얘기 좀 하려고.”  
“아, 얘기. 좋지. 그래.”

랜도의 아버지가 사랑하는 아들의 대학 입학 기념으로 선물한 전세기는 그리 크지 않았고, 알렉스는 유감스럽게도(별로 엿들을 의도가 없었다는 뜻이다) 자기 자리에서도 그들의 대화를 들을 수 있었다.

[이렇게 갑자기 불렀는데도 와줘서 고마워.]  
[뭘, 때마침 오프였는 걸.]  
[이번에 노선 배치는 어디로 됐어?]  
[아직 발표는 안 났는데 아마 뉴욕일 것 같아.]  
[마드리드는 지원 안 했어?]  
[집에 너무 자주 가는 것도 별로거든. 안 그래?]

그리고는 꽤 오랫동안 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 잠시 후 랜도가 용기를 낸 듯이 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

[혹시 모나코 도착하면 잠깐 시간 돼? 점심이라도 먹고 가.]  
[랜도, 나는 너희 아버지에게 고용된 거야. 전혀 의무감을 느낄 필요는 없어.]  
[아니, 아니, 그런 거 아니니까. 그냥……. 배고프지 않아? 나도 누구랑 같이 식사하고 싶기도 하고.]

나, 나한테 비싼 밥 사줘도 되는데, 알렉스는 외치고 싶었다. 그의 마음을 읽기라도 했는지 카를로스가 부드러운 목소리로 대답했다.

[알렉스도 같이 먹는다면.]  
[……당연히 같이 가야지. 알겠어, 그럼. 지금 식당 예약해야겠다.]

그 말을 마지막으로 랜도는 자기 자리로 돌아왔고, 알렉스는 아무것도 듣지 못한 것처럼 허리를 펴고 시치미를 뗐다.

점심을 먹는 동안 주로 대화하는 것은 카를로스와 알렉스였다. 랜도의 시선은 내내 접시에만 고정되어 있었으나, 그의 포크는 거의 움직이지 않았다.

그렇지만 카를로스가 말할 때마다 집중하는 눈빛이나, 가끔 몰래 그의 얼굴을 훔쳐보는 시선 같은 것은 충분히 눈치챌 수 있었다. 계산을 마치고 카를로스가 먼저 가게를 나갔을 때, 알렉스는 랜도를 붙잡았다.

“카를로스를 좋아하지?”  
“뭐? 아니?”  
“맞잖아.”  
“아니……. 응.”

알렉스는 완전히 확신에 차 있었고, 랜도에게서 진실을 캐내는 것은 그리 어렵지 않았다.

“세상에.”  
“그, 비밀로 해줄 거지?”  
“누구한테?”  
“당연히, 카를로스한테.”

이미 알고 있을 걸, 모를 수가 없을 텐데, 알렉스는 생각했다. 그러나 랜도의 표정은 간절했고, 그는 얼떨결에 약속하고야 말았다.

그러면 카를로스말고 다른 사람한테는 말해도 되겠지? 알렉스는 곧바로 조지에게 모든 사실을 전했고, 그러면서 덧붙였다.

[카를로스 걔는 완전 제 발로 복을 걷어차고 있다니까. 이 회사가 자기 게 될 수 있는데?]  
[카를로스한테도 취향이라는 게 있으니까. 야, 넌 걔가 사귀자고 하면 사귈 거냐고. 당연히…….]  
[당연히 사귈 건데?]

알렉스는 그렇게 남자친구와 63번째 싸움을 시작하게 된다.

조지가 삐진 것은 그리 오래 가지 않았다. 어쨌든 그들의 싸움은 늘 꽃다발로 풀리는 정도였으니까. 알렉스는 자신의 말이 농담이었다는 것을 강조했다. 비록 속으로는 5인 가정의 생계를 책임진다면 누구나 같은 선택을 할 것이라고 생각했으나.

어쨌든 알렉스에게는 이런 사소한 싸움이 아니더라도 신경 쓸 일이 많았다. 이번 인사 개편에서 그는 유럽 노선이 아닌 미주 노선으로 배치되었고, 주 3회 런던-뉴욕을 왕복할 예정이었다. 다름 아닌 카를로스와 함께.

[승객 여러분, 안녕하십니까. 본 항공편의 기장인 카를로스 사인즈입니다. 편안한 비행이 될 수 있도록…….]

카를로스의 안내 방송이 나오는 동안, 알렉스는 퍼스트 클래스에 서 있었다. 그의 앞에 앉아 있는 사람은, 다름 아닌 랜도 노리스였다.

“……너무 멋있어. 그렇지 않아?”

알렉스는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 사랑에 빠지면 누구나 바보가 되는구나, 라고 생각하며.

“지금 조정석 가도 돼?”  
“고객님, 안전벨트 등이 꺼질 때까지 자리에 앉아 계시길 부탁드립니다.”  
“우리 아빠 회사잖아.”  
“갑자기?”

랜도는 주변을 살피다가 몰래 조종석으로 향했다. 알렉스는 한숨을 내쉬며 그의 뒤를 따라갔다.

“카를로스!”  
“랜도, 어떻게 온 거야?”  
“너의 첫 미주 노선 운항을 축하해주려고…….”

싫은 건 아니지? 랜도는 비 맞은 강아지 같은 눈초리였는데, 카를로스는 그에게 눈길도 건네지 않았다.

“잠깐만, 좀 집중해야 해서.”  
“아, 미안.”

랜도는 금방이라도 울 것 같은 표정이었다. 영원처럼 느껴지는 어색한 순간이 지나고 나서야 카를로스는 돌아보았다.

“이제 와도 돼. 난기류가 있어서 그랬어.”  
“응…….”

그때 알렉스의 호출 벨이 울렸다. 카를로스와 랜도는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 마치 그가 있는지도 몰랐다는 듯한 표정이었다. 알렉스는 나가기 전, 결연한 얼굴로 말했다.

“여기서 섹스하면 승무원들이 뒷처리해야 하는 거 알지? 절.대. 용서하지 않을 거야.”

알렉스, 그게 무슨 소리야! 랜도는 소리쳤으나, 알렉스는 이미 나간 후였다. 분위기는 이미 걷잡을 수 없이 망해버렸고, 그는 카를로스를 마주 볼 수조차 없었다. 대체 나를 뭐라고 생각할까…….

“랜도?”  
“…….”

랜도는 훌쩍이느라 카를로스에게 대답도 하지 못했다. 카를로스는 자신의 소매로 랜도의 눈가를 닦았다. 여전히 바닥을 보고 있느라 가지런히 내리깔린 속눈썹에 눈물방울들이 맺혀있었다.

“랜도, 나 좀 봐.”  
“싫어…….”  
“랜도 노리스.”

나를 좋아하지? 그 말에 다시 한번 랜도의 눈물샘이 폭발했다. 히끅거리는 목소리로 그가 간신히 내뱉은 한 단어는 다음과 같았다.

“미안해.”  
“뭐가 미안해, 대체.”  
“함부로 좋아해서 미안해. 너한테는 그냥 일인 걸 아는데도…….”  
“랜도, 내가 너를 좋아하지 않았다면 그렇게 오프를 많이 희생했겠어?”

어? 이미 과부하가 걸린 랜도의 머리로는 그 말을 해석하는 게 불가능했다. 카를로스는 여기에 자신의 직장이 걸려있다는 점, 상대가 자신보다 다섯 살이나 어리다는 점, 그리고 아무래도 바보라는 점 등등을 생각하며, 랜도의 얼굴을 부드럽게 붙잡았다. 그리고는 고개를 숙여 그에게 입 맞췄다.

[승객들이 알면 완전 고소할만한 일이지, 안 그래? 어딜 조종석에서…….]

알렉스는 후에 조지에게 투덜거렸다.

(끝)


	2. Chapter 2

카를로스 사인즈 주니어가 이직했다.

그 사실 자체가 충격적인 것은 아니었다. 워낙 이직이 잦은 동네였으니까. 특히나 파일럿들은 언제나 수요가 있었기에, 원한다면 언제든지 더 나은 환경을 찾아 떠날 수 있었다. 문제는 그가 에어 브리튼을 떠날 이유는 아무것도 없었다는 점이었다.

카를로스는 유사한 경력을 지닌 다른 파일럿들에 비해 유의하게 높은 봉급을 받았고, 최근에는 미주선으로부터 유럽선으로 옮겨와 집에도 자주 방문할 수 있었으며, 무엇보다 에어 브리튼의 예비 경영인과 ‘뜨거운’ 연애 중이었다.

“다른 점에는 문제가 없으니까 당연히 깨진 거지.”

“그래서 이제 네가 랜도 노리스를 노려보겠다?”

조지 러셀은 앙금을 다소 오래 품고 있는 편이었다. 알렉스 알본은 그를 흘겨보고는 말을 이었다.

“어쨌든 최근에 랜도 본 사람? 아무도 없지? 내 생각엔 집에 칩거하면서 울고 있을 거야.”

“내가 에어 유로피엥 다니는 친구한테 물어봤거든? 근데 카를로스 그 자식은 웃고 다닌다는데. 안 헤어진 거 아냐?”

“헤어지고도 웃고 다니는 것일 수도 있지.”

그리고는 잠시 침묵이 내려앉았다. 어차피 곧 기내식을 나눠 줄 시간이었기에, 벽에 비스듬히 기대서 수다를 떨던 캐빈 크루들은 하나둘씩 몸을 일으켰다.

그들은 곧 진위를 알 수 있었다.

카를로스가 나가면서 생긴 공석은 의외로 금방 채워졌다. 새로운 파일럿을 뽑는 자리에 랜도 노리스는 드물게도 직접 참석했는데, 그는 (다소 일방적으로) 자신과 친하다고 생각하는 알렉스에게는 그 이유를 알려주었다.

“또 헛된 사랑에 빠지고 싶지는 않거든.”

그렇게 말하며 랜도는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 그리고 새로 뽑힌 파일럿을 처음 본 순간……. 캐빈 크루 모두는 랜도가 제대로 다짐했다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 랜도의 전 남자친구는, 다소 거칠게 축약하자면, 라틴계 미남이었으니까. 새 파일럿은? ……독특하게 생겼다고 해두자. 어쨌든 중요한 점은 그가 절대 랜도의 취향이 아니었다는 사실이다.

나중에 알렉스는 우연히도 이 파일럿과 친해지게 된다. 잔뜩 술에 취했던 어느 밤, 알렉스는 그에게 랜도가 그를 뽑을 때 했던 말을 전해버렸는데, 그는 기분 나빠하는 대신 피식 웃으면서 말했다.

“뭐래, 나도 눈이 있거든?”

그러니까, 맥스 에밀리안 베르스타펜이라는 거창한 이름을 지닌 이 파일럿은, 에어 브리튼 직원들이 보기에는 꽤나 신기한 사람이었다. 네덜란드 공군 출신이라고는 하는데, 그를 아는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 랜도가 말해준 것은 그가 제대하자마자 에어 브리튼에 왔다는 점이었다.

맥스는 젊었지만 숙련된 파일럿이었다. 그가 공군 시절에 우수한 인재였으리라는 것은 누구나 짐작할 수 있었다. 그렇다면 창창한 앞날이 기다리고 있었을 텐데, 왜 민항사에 오게 된 것일까? 이에 대해 캐빈 크루들은 머릿수만큼 많은 가설을 제시했으나, 진실을 아는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

어쩌면 단 한 사람만 빼고.

“ _맥시_ , 이게 얼마 만이야!”

운항 스케쥴이 엉켜, 다 같이 히드로의 헤드쿼터에서 다음 운항을 대기하던 때였다. 대기실 문을 열고 들어온 다니엘 리카도가 맥스에게 아는 척을 했다. 다들 안 그런 척했지만 그들의 대화를 듣기 위해 귀를 곤두세운 참이었다.

“어떻게 지냈어?”

“어떻게 지내긴……. 얘기 못 들었어?”

그 말에 다니엘은 웃었으나, 눈에는 웃음기가 전혀 없었다. 그는 맥스에게 제안했다. 나가서 얘기할까? ( _제발 그러지 마!_ 알렉스를 포함해 인생의 낙이 없는 캐빈 크루들이 생각했으나, 그들은 가십거리에 불을 지펴주고 싶은 생각이 전혀 없는 듯했다.)

그들이 나가자마자 조지가 입을 열었다. 둘이 무슨 사이일까? 그 말에 순식간에 대기실 안이 소란스러워졌다.

“그러고 보니 너네는 참 대단해. 어떻게 이 분위기에서 사귈 수가 있냐?”

“나도 몰라. 근데 우리가 깨지기라도 하면 너네가 무슨 말을 하겠어! 이렇게 된 이상…….”

“이렇게 된 이상, 뭐? 알렉스, 계속 말해 봐.”

“피울래?”

다니엘은 담뱃갑을 건넸으나, 맥스는 고개를 저었다.

“너, 아직도 군인 같아.”

“한 달 전까지는 군인이었으니까.”

“그래도 머리는 빨리 길어서 다행이네.”

그 말에 맥스는 자신의 머리를 쓸어 올렸다. 길이를 가늠해보는 듯한 태도였다. 다니엘은 손을 뻗어 그런 맥스의 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다.

“그런 거 좀 하지 마.”

“뭐가?”

“사람 설레게 하는 행동들.”

“맥스, 우리 쿨한 친구 사이로 남기로 했잖아. 이런 건 괜찮은 거 아냐?”

맥스는 잠시 그를 노려보다가, 신경질적으로 고개를 빼냈다. 다니엘은 활짝 웃었다.

“잘 지내는 거 같아서 다행이네. 이 회사, 그렇게 나쁘지 않거든.”

“…….”

“물론 넌 군에 남고 싶었겠지만—”

“그 얘기는 그만하고 싶은데.”

그래, 그러겠지. 그렇게 대꾸하면서도 다니엘은 순순히 입을 다물었다. 맥스의 푸른 눈이 지평선을 응시했다. 다니엘은 그런 맥스의 옆모습을 바라보았다.

“뭘 봐?”

“그냥, 네가 언제 이렇게 컸을까 하는 생각.”

“되게 징그러운 소리를 하네.”

맥스는 툴툴거렸다. 다니엘은 혀를 찼다.

“오늘따라 되게 까칠하네.”

“갑자기 뜨는 시간이 생기니까 그런가 봐. 미주선인 만큼, 좀 더 바쁠 거라고 생각했는데.”

“바쁜 게 좋아?”

다니엘은 불쑥 물었다. 맥스는 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 그는 다니엘에게는 진심을 말해도 된다는 것을 알고 있었지만…….

“아무 생각도 하지 않을 수 있어서 좋은 거지?”

……다니엘의 장점이자 치명적인 단점은, 그는 맥스가 아무 말도 하지 않아도 그의 속을 읽을 수 있었다는 것이다. 시계를 확인한 다니엘은 먼저 몸을 일으켰다.

“이만 가볼게. 언제든지 내가 필요하면 연락해.”

“연락할 일은 없을 거야.”

“자신만만하네. 다 컸어.”

그렇게 말하고는 다니엘은 자리를 떴다. 맥스는 잠시 그의 뒷모습을 보다가, 드물게도 파란 하늘로 시선을 돌렸다.

랜도 노리스는 그리 오랜 시간이 지나지 않아 가십 애호가들에게 멋진 홈런을 선사했다. 그가 경쟁사인 에어 유로피엥의 미주선 일등석을 끊어, 막무가내로 조종실 문을 두들겼다는 소식이 전해지자, 다들 호기심을 금하지 못했다.

“어떻게 그런 일을?”

“뭐, 그럴 수도 있지. 일단 랜도, 그쪽 아들이랑 친하잖아. 이름이 뭐더라, 샤를, 뭐였는데.”

“샤를 르글럭?”

“맞아, 그런 이름이었어.”

맞긴 뭐가 맞아, 알렉스는 속으로만 생각했다. 그는 한때 (항공 업계의 누구나 그러하듯이) 이직을 진지하게 고려하게 고민한 적이 있었고, 경쟁사인 에어 유로피엥의 소유주, 르클레르 가(家)에 대해서도 알아본 적이 있었다. 그리고 가십맨 넘버 일레븐의 말이 맞았다. 샤를과 랜도는 친한 사이였다.

“친한 사이면 그냥 그, 샤를한테 부탁하면 되는 거 아냐? 뭐하러 그런 번거롭고 비싼 행동을?”

“야, 우리한테나 비싸지. 우리의 경제 감각으로 이해하려고 하면 안 돼.”

“근데 경쟁사한테 돈을 쓴 거잖아.”

어, 그러게, 가십맨 넘버 일레븐이 멍하니 동의했다.

“근데 더 지독한 건, 카를로스 걔가, 자기가 운행하는 비행기까지 탔는데도, 만나주지도 않았대.”

“와, 독하네.”

“그 새끼 이전부터 알아봤다.”

갑자기 ‘그 새끼’라니. 한 달 반 전까지만 해도 다 같이 웃고 떠들었잖아? 알렉스는 역시 조지와 헤어지는 건 다음으로 미룰 수밖에 없다고 생각했다. 어쨌든 지금 중요한 건 그게 아니었다. 그는 내리자마자 랜도에게 연락해 봐야겠다고 생각했다.

그의 연락을 받은 랜도는 알렉스를 자신의 모나코 집으로 초대했다. 알렉스는 뻔뻔하게 유급 휴가를 요청했다. 예비 직장 상사(그러니까, 상사 중의 상사)를 친구로 둔 혜택을 한 번쯤은 볼 필요가 있었다. 마침내 예정에도 없던 휴가를 타낸 그는 마지막까지 알차게 회사 비행기를 타고 모나코로 갔는데…….

“당신이 왜 여기 있어?”

“우리 이제 친구거든!”

맥스는 랜도의 옆에 앉아 나란히 조이스틱을 잡고 있었다. 그들은 콜 오브 듀티를 하는 중이었고, 랜도는 발랄하게 외쳤다. 편하게 있어, 있는 거 아무거나 먹어도 돼! 알렉스는 그 말에 내심 기대를 갖고 냉장고를 열어보았는데—부자의 냉장고는 어떨까?—, 어이없게도 그 자신의 냉장고보다도 든 게 없었다. 하는 수 없이 그는 사과나 하나 꺼내 먹기 시작했다.

랜도와 맥스는 화면으로 빨려 들어갈 것만 같았다. 알렉스는 소파의 가장자리에 앉아 왠지 맛이 없는 것만 같은 사과를 씹었다. 상당한 시간이 흐른 후에야 랜도가 그를 돌아봤다.

“……피자라도 시킬까?”

“그래 주면 고맙지. 근데 그 이전에, 어쩌다가 미스터 베르스타펜이 너네 집에 있는지 말해주지 않을래? 분명히 이 사람을 뽑을 때까지만 해도—”

“우리 그 얘기는 하지 말자. 그리고 그런 거 아냐. 맥스랑은 진짜 친구거든.”

그 말에 맥스는 웃었다. 알렉스는 그가 웃는 것을 처음 본다고 생각했다. 경직되어 있던 얼굴 근육이 풀어지면서, 순간적으로 훨씬 부드러운 면이 드러났다.

“내가 카를로스 사인즈 주니어 험담을 좀 해줬거든.”

“둘이 아는 사이였어?”

알렉스의 질문에 맥스는 애매하게 대답했다. 유럽 공군끼리는 합동 훈련을 자주 해서. 알렉스는 연이어 떠오른 궁금증을 입 밖으로 꺼냈다.

“무슨 험담을 했길래 그래?”

“그냥, 걔가 얼마나 사람 마음 갖고 장난치는 걸 좋아하는 개자식인지에 대해 말해줬지.”

“맞아!”

“랜도, 너 취했어?”

“아니, 나 진저비어밖에 안 마셨어.”

알렉스는 랜도를 의심스러운 눈초리로 바라보았다. 하지만 그가 술을 그리 좋아하지 않는다는 것은 이미 에어 브리튼 내에 잘 알려진 사실이었다. 곧 그는 의심의 눈초리를 맥스에게로 돌렸다.

“넌 그걸 어떻게 아는데?”

“들은 바가 있지.”

맥스는 그렇게 넘어갈 생각인 것 같았다. 알렉스는 그를 굳이 추궁하지 않았다.

“어쨌든 네가 괜찮아 보여서 다행이네, 정말로 걱정했거든.”

“고마워, 알렉스.”

랜도는 눈가를 훔치는 시늉을 했고, 알렉스는 이 잔망스러운 도련님을 친동생마냥 한 대 쥐어박고 싶다는 생각을 잠깐 했다.

그들 셋은 그렇게 그날 밤을 콜 오브 듀티와 피파로 지새웠고, 알렉스는 부자의 삶도 자신의 것과 그리 다르지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 어쨌든 얘도 콜 오브 듀티를 하고, 남자친구에게 차이고……. 뭐 그런 것이다. 슬픔을 삭히는 곳이 모나코의 저택이라는 점이 달랐지만.

또 랜도와 맥스의 기이한 우정에 대해서도 알게 되었으니, 나쁠 것 없는 하루였다. 복귀하면 제일 먼저 조지에게 알려줘야지, 라고 생각하며, 알렉스는 소파에서 스르륵 잠이 들었다.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“오랜만이야.”

그렇게 말하며 샤를 마크 에르베 퍼시벌 르클레르는 눈꼬리를 접어 웃었다. 랜도 노리스는 으응, 하는 소리로 대답을 대신하고는 시선을 돌렸다. 최대한 빨리 이 자리에서 벗어나, 집에 가서 게임이나 하고 싶어하는 듯한 태도였지만, 샤를은 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는 듯했다. 어쩌면 이미 익숙한 것일 수도 있었다.

“잘 지냈지?”  
“그럼. 너도…….”  
“내가 듣기로는, 그렇게 잘 지낸 것 같진 않던데?”

샤를은 갑작스러울 정도로 빨리 본론으로 들어섰고, 랜도는 무슨 핑계를 대서라도 그의 초대를 거절했어야 한다고 생각했다. 하지만 항공업계와 관련된 빅 네임들을 죄다 초청한 파티에 빠질 수는 없었다. 랜도는 잠시, 그것이 자신을 불러내기 위한 함정이 아니었을지 생각했다. 물론 아무리 샤를이라도 그런 스케일의 일을 벌리지는 않겠지만—

“지난 주 토요일 AE554에서 있었던 일 말인데.”  
“제발, 샤를, 그 얘기를 꼭 해야될까?”

랜도는 앓는 듯한 소리를 냈지만, 샤를은 생글생글 웃을 뿐이었다. 그들은 같은 업계의 경쟁자나 다름없다는 사실을 고려했을 때 꽤나 친한 편이었고, 이 대화를 피할 방법은 없었다.

“왜 그런 일을 저질렀어? 그냥 나한테 부탁하지. 원했다면 그 파일럿 무릎을 꿇려서 데려다 줄 수도 있었는데.”  
“그건…….”

솔직히 말하자면 꽤 구미가 당기는 일이었다. 아니, 아니지. 그건 권력 남용이잖아. 랜도는 혼란스러웠다. 이 난감한 대화로부터 그를 구해준 것은 다름 아닌 맥스였다.

“랜도, 난 이제 가봐야 할 것 같은데.”  
“아, 그럼 같이 가!”

랜도는 잘 됐네, 라는 말을 속으로 삼켰다. 대신 그는 맥스 베르스타펜의 팔을 붙잡았다. 샤를은 눈썹을 치켜올렸고, 랜도는 의례적으로 그들을 소개시켰다.

“샤를, 이쪽은 맥스. 우리 새 파일럿인데, 때마침 이번 주에 니스 근무라 같이 왔어. 맥스, 이쪽은 샤를. 에어 유로피엥의 차기 경영인이지. 그렇다고 관심 가지지는 마, 우리 파일럿을 _또_ 빼앗기고 싶진 않으니까.”

그 말에 맥스가 코웃음을 쳤을 뿐, 둘 중 누구도 반갑다는 말을 하지 않았다. 샤를은 맥스를 자세히 뜯어보았다. 새파란 두 눈이 전혀 물러서지 않고 그를 마주 보았다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 알기 힘든 표정이었다. 굳이 따지자면 적의에 가까운 것 같기도 했다. 샤를의 시선은 그의 짧은 뒷머리, 그리고 이 자리에 어울리지 않는 굳은 몸짓에 머물렀다. 급하게 빌려 입은 것이 분명한, 품이 맞지 않는 양복에도.

“오늘 만나서 반가웠어. 나중에 보자.”  
“그래. 너무 짧게 봐서 아쉽네. 하고 싶은 얘기가 많았는데.”

샤를은 마음에도 없는 소리를 하며 랜도에게 인사했다. 그와 맥스의 뒷모습이 작아지는 걸 보며, 샤를은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 단순한 파일럿을 데려올 만한 자리가 아니었다. 둘이 어떤 관계라도 되는 걸까? 알아볼 필요가 있었다.

모두가 알렉스를 중심으로 모였다. 다시 말하자면, 맥스와 조지도 서로 통성명을 하고 사소한 잡담을 나눌 정도의 사이가 되었다는 것이다. 그는 지난 주말에 샤를 르클레르가 자신의 자택에서 연 파티에 다녀왔다는 사실을 공개했고, 알렉스의 질시를 샀다.

“나도 갈 수 있었는데, 왜 하필 널 데려갔을까?”  
“가서 뭘 어쩌게!”

조지가 힐난했으나, 알렉스는 전혀 개의치 않았다. 그의 말에 맥스는 무뚝뚝하게 지적했다.

“너 지난번에도 휴가 써서 모나코 왔잖아.”  
“그건 그거고. 너도 이번에 휴가 쓴 거 아냐?”  
“오프랑 겹쳤어.”

부럽다, 부러워. 나도 그런 곳 가보고 싶은데. 알렉스의 말에 맥스는 소리 없이 웃었다.

“왜 웃어?”  
“별로 그렇게 좋진 않았으니까. 물론, 집이야 좋았지. 하지만…….”  
“하지만?”  
“난 그런 사람들이 싫어.”

맥스는 짧게 대꾸했다. 그럴 자격도 없으면서 남들이 벌어 준 돈으로 호의호식하는 사람들. 그 말에 알렉스는 참지 못하고 물었다.

“랜도는?”  
“랜도는 그런 사람들과 다르잖아.”

이번에도 맥스의 대답은 간단했다. 알렉스는, 물론 랜도를 좋아했지만, 그의 대답에 완전히 동의할 수는 없었다. 단순한 잡담치고는 지나치게 깊어지고 있다는 걸 알면서도 알렉스는 물었다.

“어떻게 다른데?”  
“글쎄, 어떤 식으로 말해야 될까. 나는 이 회사에 들어올 때, 궁지에 몰려 있는 거나 다름 없는 상태였거든. 그때 여기 공고를 봤고, 면접에서 랜도랑 꽤 오랫동안 얘기를 했어.”

알렉스와 조지의 표정을 본 맥스는 살짝 웃었다.

“그 얘기를 알려줄 생각은 없어.”  
“아, 왜!”  
“너희가 알게 되면 오늘이 지나기 전에 에어 브리튼의 모두가 알고 있을 걸.”

그 말을 딱히 부정할 수는 없었기 때문에, 알렉스와 조지는 더 이상 채근하지 못했다.

“어쨌든 나는 랜도에게 진심으로 고마워하고 있고, 그러니까 _그딴_ 파티에도 같이 간 거야. 아니었으면 절대 안 갔을 거야.”  
“넌 참 특이하구나, 맥스 V. 정말 직업군인 체질인데.”

맥스는 알렉스의 마지막 말에는 대답하지 않았다. 그의 시선은 잠시 허공에 머물렀다. 잠시 후 시간을 확인한 그는 이만 가봐야겠다고 말했다. 알렉스와 조지에게는 조금 더 시간이 남아있었고, 그들은 맥스에게 작별인사를 한 후 카페로 향했다.

“다니엘? 여기서 뭐해요?”

왕복 비행을 마치고 히드로로 돌아온 알렉스는 카운터에서 평소 보기 힘든 얼굴을 발견하고는 반색했다. 새로운 사람은 곧 새로운 소식을 뜻했으니까. 다니엘 리카도는 씩 웃었다.

“아, 안녕! 난 맥스를 기다리고 있어. 그런데 얘 왜 이렇게 안 나오니?”  
“저도 모르겠어요. 아, 오면서 난기류가 있었는데, 그거 분석한다고 한 거 같기도 하고요.”  
“그게 걔가 할 일인가?”  
“맥스가 좀 완벽주의자잖아요.”

알렉스의 말에 다니엘은 짧게 휘파람을 불었다.

“맥스에 대해 되게 잘 아네.”  
“뭐, 최근에 좀 친해졌죠. 그런데 다니엘은 이전부터 알고 지낸 거 같던데, 둘이 무슨 사이에요?”

오래 전부터 궁금했던 사안이었다. 다니엘은 명랑하게 말했다.

“내가 맥스 베이비시터였어.”  
“……네?”

이건 전혀 예상하지 못했던 대답이었다. 다니엘은 그런 그의 반응을 보고 웃었다.

“맥스가 중학교를 런던에서 다녔거든. 그때 난 대학생이었는데, 잠시 아르바이트를 했지.”  
“누가 중학생을 베이비 시팅해요. 중학생은 베이비 아니거든요.”  
“그렇다면 과외 선생이었다고 해둘까? 그래도 공부를 도와주지는 않았으니까, 베이비시터에 더 가깝긴 했어.”

다니엘의 말에 알렉스는 잠시 말을 잃었다. 그렇다면 맥스를 그렇게 애 취급하던 것도 설명이 되었지만, 여전히 궁금증은 남아있었다.

“그럼 맥스가 당신 때문에 이 회사에 들어온 건가요?”  
“뭐, 그렇다고 할 수도 있지. 제대 직후에 나에게 연락했거든. 그때 때마침 파일럿 공석이 있었으니까, 맥스에게 알려줬지.”  
“되게 친했나봐요?”  
“아니, 맥스가 고등학교 때는 다시 네덜란드로 돌아갔거든. 그 이후에는 거의 연락하지 않았어. 기숙학교에 들어갔다고 하더라고. 그리고는 사관학교로 직행했으니, 만날 일이 없었지. 그래도 맥스 어머니네 옆집에 살아서, 종종 근황은 전해들었어.”  
“아, 부모님이……. 그랬군요.”

알렉스의 말에 갑자기 다니엘의 표정이 심각해졌다.

“이 얘기, 맥스한테는 하지 마. 내가 자기 얘기 한 거 알면, 다시는 나랑 말 안 할지도 몰라.”  
“당연하죠.”

이는 ‘아니, 조지한테만 말할게요.’와 같은 뜻이었다. 그리고 조지는 메건에게만 말할 것이고, 메건은 켈리에게만, 켈리는 크리스에게만…….

“그래서 랜도 너는 알고 있었어?”  
“아니, 둘이 친한 사이인 것만 알았지. 세상에, 베이비시터라니!”

랜도는 당장이라도 맥스를 놀리고 싶어하는 기색이었고, 알렉스는 그런 그를 한참 동안 말렸다. 가뜩이나 내향적인 그가 이제 에어 브리튼의 모두가 그와 다니엘의 관계에 대해 안다는 사실을 발견하면 즉시 퇴사할지도 몰랐다. 그렇다면 알렉스의 장기적 행복이 하나 사라지는 셈이었다.

“다니엘이 맥스를 강력하게 추천하긴 했거든.”  
“근데 궁금한 게 하나 있는데.”

그때 조지가 끼어들었다. 랜도와 알렉스가 고개를 돌렸다. 곧이어 나온 질문은 알렉스도 오랫동안 궁금해했던, 그렇지만 차마 누구에게도 묻지는 못한 것이었다.

“제대 이유가 뭐래?”

랜도 역시 이에 대해서는 아는 바가 없는 듯했다.

“사고 쳐서 제대한 거면 어쩌려고, 그런 백그라운드 체크도 안 한 거야?”  
“다니엘이 그런 건 절대 아니라고 했거든.”  
“랜도, 사람 말만 믿으면 어떡해! 안 되겠다, 알렉스. 이 회사에는 미래가 없어.”

조지의 뼈가 있는 농담에 랜도는 금방이라도 울 것 같은 표정이 되었다. 그는 어느덧 졸업 학년이었고, 당장 몇 개월 후면 대학을 졸업하고 현장에서 경영을 배워나갈 예정이었다. 아무리 그의 아버지가 새 파일럿을 뽑을 권한을 일임했다 하더라도, 이처럼 제대로 된 백그라운드 체크 없이 인사를 결정한 것은 잘못된 일이 맞았다.

“다음부터 안 그러면 되지. 어쨌든 맥스가 ‘못 믿을’ 부류의 사람은 아닌 거 같으니까.”  
“너희들 또 내 얘기 해? 질리지도 않냐.”

그때였다. 어디선가 나타난 맥스가 음침한 표정으로 그들에게 말을 걸었다. 알렉스는 용기를 냈다. 어차피 계속 궁금해 할 일이라면, 본인에게 물어보는 쪽이 양심의 가책이 덜했다.

“너처럼 직업군인이 어울리는 사람이 제대한 이유에 대해 궁금해하고 있었어.”  
“아, 그거.”

맥스는 고개를 살짝 기울였다. 그는 웃으려고 애썼지만, 입가는 굳어 있었다.

“상관이랑 문제가 있었어. 내가 납득할 수 없는 명령을 내려서, 따르지 않았거든. 그게 전부야.”

맥스 에밀리안 베르스타펜, 27, 네덜란드 공군 출신, 불명예 전역.

샤를은 자신의 예감이 맞았다는 것을 확인했다. 랜도가 파티에 데리고 온 에어 브리튼의 새 파일럿을 처음 만났을 때, 그처럼 대놓고 적의를 드러내는 사람을 본 것이 너무 오랜만이라 제대로 대처할 수가 없었다. 한편으로는 의아하기도 했다.

그는 사설 탐정이 보내온 서류들을 넘겼다. 어떻게 구했는지 모를 군 서류에서도 전역 사유는 삭제되어 있었다. 샤를은 문득 궁금해졌다. 랜도는 왜 이 사실을 알면서도 맥스를 고용한 걸까? 역시 둘이 그렇고 그런 사이인 걸까? 애초에 맥스가 뽑힌 자리가, 랜도의 전 남친이 떠난 공석이었으니까?

그렇다면 안타까운 일이었다. 맥스 베르스타펜이라는 남자는 어딜 보나 카를로스 사인즈 주니어보다 못했다. 랜도의 취향에 대해 재단하며, 샤를은 잠시 카를로스에 대해 생각했다.

에어 유로피엥의 베테랑 파일럿이 정년 퇴직을 하며 생긴 공석에, 에어 브리튼의 파일럿이 이직해 올 것이라고는 상상도 하지 못했다. 샤를은 이 이유에 대해 집요하게 캐물었으나, 카를로스는 회사의 비전 운운하는 대답만을 내놓았다. 절대 그럴 리가 없는데도. 하지만 카를로스보다 더 나은 후보도 없었고, 랜도를 놀릴 수 있는 절호의 기회였기에 샤를은 그를 떨어뜨리지 않았다.

그렇지만 그 자리에 들어온 더치 파일럿은,

“별로 마음에 들지 않아.”

샤를은 소리내어 말했다. 입밖으로 꺼내니 더욱 선명해진 느낌이었다. 무언가 그의 통제를 벗어난 감각. 원하는 방향으로 가지 않는 느낌. 정체를 알 수 없는, 익숙하지 않은 감각이 그를 자극했다. 어떻게 해야 하는 걸까, 낯선 남자에 대해 조사한 서류를 덮으며 샤를은 고민했다.


	4. Chapter 4

"랜도가 생각보다 빨리 대체자를 찾았더군."

그렇게 운을 띄운 샤를은 '유감이야'라는 마음에도 없는 소리를 덧붙일지 말지 잠시 고민했다. 그의 말에 카를로스의 표정이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 입가가 파르르 떨리는 것을 지켜보며, 샤를은 즐거운 기분으로 일방적인 대화를 이어나갔다.

"그 애를 골리려고 너를 받아준 것도 있었으니까. 아, 오해하지는 마. 네가 훌륭한 파일럿이라는 사실은 알고 있으니까. 그런데 마음에 안 드는 게 있단 말이지."

카를로스의 시선이 물끄러미 샤를을 향했다. 샤를은 보기 좋은 얼굴을 작위적으로 찌푸렸다.

"에어 브리튼에 새로 들어온 네 대체자."  
"……남의 회사에 무척 관심이 많으시군요."  
"좁은 업계니까. 어차피 다 아는 사이잖아. 그런데 어디서 내가 들어본 적도 없는 파일럿이 나타났단 말이지. 혹시 알아? 맥스 베르스타펜이라고, 네덜란드 공군 출신이라는데."

샤를은 반신반의하면서도 그의 이름을 던졌다. 큰 기대는 없었다. 카를로스가 흠칫 놀라는 것을 볼 때까지는.

"아나 보네."  
"정확히는 그의 아버지에 대해서 들은 바가 있습니다."  
"공군 출신이라고 듣기는 했는데, 다른 얘기를 들은 게 있어?"  
"합동 훈련 때마다 어깃장을 놓는 성격이라고 하더군요. 저희 아버지와도 많이 부딪쳤다고……."

카를로스는 이내 입을 다물었다. 그는 이직 이후 내내 새 고용주에게 거리를 둬왔다. 갑자기 샤를이 자신에게 이런 질문들을 던지는 게 이해가 가지 않았다. 말마따나 라이벌 회사의 한낱 파일럿일 뿐인데. 카를로스는 샤를을 응시했다. 고운 얼굴 뒤로 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 조금도 알 수가 없었다.

"그래, 그렇단 말이지. 결혼 준비는 잘 되어가?"

샤를은 곧바로 화제를 바꿨다. 카를로스는 이젠 표정을 관리하려는 노력조차 하지 않는 듯했다. 이를 악물며 이렇게 대답했으니까.

"네, 덕분에요."

에어 유로피엥에서 일하는 조지의 친구가 전해온 소식은 에어 브리튼의 가십을 좋아하는 사람들─사실상 이 회사의 전 직원─을 뒤흔들어 놓기에 충분했다. 카를로스 사인즈 주니어가 무척이나 서두른 결혼을 진행한다는 소식이었다. 이 얘기가 절대 랜도의 귀에 들어가서는 안 돼, 알렉스는 결연하게 선언했으나 이미 때는 늦었다. 맥스의 말에 따르면 랜도는 또 모나코에 틀어박힌 듯했다.

"그래도 게임엔 들어오니까 너무 걱정하진 마."  
"넌 그게 친구로서 할 소리니?"  
"친구 같은 사이 아니거든. 예비 고용주님이지."

맥스는 이제는 그와 랜도 사이의 우정마저도 부정하는 듯했다. 하긴, 다니엘 리카도가 그의 첫사랑─그러니까, 초등학교에 갓 들어갈 나이쯤의 크러쉬라는 뜻이었다─이었다는 것조차 부정하려 했으니 이쯤 되면 걸어다니는 자기 부정의 화신이라 해도 과언이 아니었다.

다니엘이 알렉스에게 절대 비밀로 하라며 신신당부했던 베이비시터 얘기는 당연히 비밀로 남지 못했고, 몇 시간 후 그들은 다니엘의 멱살이라도 잡을 기세인 맥스를 구경할 수 있었다. 정말이지 이곳에서는 모든 소문이 마른 종이에 붙은 불처럼 번졌다.

"애초에 결혼 얘기가 나올 정도면 양다리를 걸쳤던 거 아니야?"  
"양다리가 아니었어도 그렇지. 환승 그 자체잖아."

이번에는 그 대상이 옛 동료일 뿐이었다. 역시 늦기 전에 다른 업계로 이직해야 한다, 다시 한 번 다짐하며 알렉스는 차를 홀짝였다. 곧 맥스의 핸드폰에서 알람이 울렸고, 그는 자리에서 일어났다.

"바쁘네."  
"벌 수 있을 때 벌어둬야지."

퉁명스러운 말투였으나, 그의 성격 자체는 그렇지 않다는 것을 모두가 파악하기에 충분한 시간이 지난 후였다. 맥스와 함께 몇몇 승무원들이 휴게실을 빠져나간 후에도 가십은 계속되었다.

샤를이 고용한 사설 탐정은 유능했다. 그는 그리 오랜 시간이 지나지 않아 맥스 베르스타펜과 같은 부대에서 복역했던 베테랑을 찾아냈다. 굳이 거창한 거짓말을 꾸며내는 대신, '항공사에서 백그라운드 체크를 원한다'는 말─결론적으로 틀린 말은 아니었으니까─에 갓 제대해 돈이 필요한 남자는 쉽게 입을 열었다고 했다. 샤를은 녹취록을 열었다.

말을 날카롭게 하는 편이지만 그건 꾸밈이 없는 성격이라 그렇고, 상관의 명령을 자신의 목숨보다 소중히 여기며……. 들으면 들을수록 직업 군인 그 자체인 사람이 대체 왜 불명예 전역을 했는지 궁금해질 수밖에 없었다. 사설 탐정도 그렇게 느꼈는지 질문했다. 한동안 침묵이 이어졌고, 샤를이 파일이 잘못된 것은 아닌지 확인하려고 할 때, 드디어 남자가 애매한 어조로 말을 이었다.

아까 걔가 상관의 명령을 무조건적으로 따른다고 말씀드렸죠. 그것 때문에 그래요. 따라서는 안 될 명령을 따라서……. _그게 어떤 명령인데요?_ 그건 말씀드릴 수가 없네요. 아무튼 걔 잘못은 아니었어요.

샤를은 맥스가 자신을 노려보던 눈빛, 그리고 고집스럽게 다물어진 입매를 떠올렸다. 무슨 명령이었을까. 왜 '따라서는 안 될 명령'을 따랐을까. 그런 생각들을 하던 그는, 곧 랜도에게 전화를 걸었다. 그는 전화를 받지 않았다.

꽤 오랜 시간이 지난 후에야 랜도로부터 다시 전화가 걸려왔다. 게임 중이었어, 그 말에 샤를은 그가 언제 경영 일선에 발이라도 내딛을지 궁금해졌다. 랜도가 에어 브리튼에서 한 일이라고는 딱 한 파일럿을 고르는 것이 전부였고, 방금 샤를이 파악한 바에 따르면 그 파일럿은…….

"문제가 있어."  
"대뜸 그게 무슨 말이야?"  
"맥스 베르스타펜."  
"맥스가 왜?"  
"석연치 않은 부분이 너무 많아."

그는 랜도에게 자신의 가설을 줄줄이 읊었다. 맥스의 아버지 역시 공군 출신인데 아들을 없는 취급한다( _그걸 대체 어떻게 알아?_ ), 그의 전 동료의 증언에 따르면 해서는 안 되는 일을 한 것이 분명하다( _그걸.._ ), 요즘 밤낮 없이 일한다고 들었는데 상식적으로 전역 군인이 그렇게 많은 돈이 필요할 리가 없다( _샤를!_ ).

랜도는 조금 질린다는 어투로 그의 말을 끊었다.

"네가 왜 그렇게 관심을 가지는지 모르겠지만."  
"그야,"

샤를은 재빨리 머리를 굴렸다.

"네가 걱정되니까 그렇지!"  
"퍽이나."  
"베르스타펜이 갑자기 돌아서 비행기를 어디다가 처박기라도 하면 어쩌려고? 내 말이 과장하는 것 같아?"  
"그럴 것 같지는 않던데."

그러나 이번엔 랜도의 말에서 확신이 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 한숨을 푹 내쉬더니 덧붙였다.

"네가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지는 알겠어. 맥스에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 더 알아볼게. 근데 정말이지 샤를, 난 네가 왜 걔한테 그렇게 관심을 갖는지 모르겠다."

그 말과 함께 통화가 끝났다. 꺼진 핸드폰 화면 위로 스스로의 얼굴을 바라보며 샤를은 생각했다. 내가 맥스 베르스타펜에게 관심을 가진다고? 그런 게 아니고, 그냥 이상하니까 그렇지. 그렇게 스스로에게 변명하며, 샤를은 애써 해야 할 일로 신경을 돌렸다.

"저한테 무슨 볼일이 있으시길래 이 누추한 곳까지 행차하셨죠?"  
"그런, 그런 식으로 말하지 마세요!"

당황한 랜도의 목소리가 저도 모르게 높아졌다. 다니엘은 웃지 않으려고 노력하며 자리에서 일어섰다. 아직 대학을 졸업하지도 않은 이 예비 고용주는 사실상 이 회사의 가십의 축이나 다름 없었다. 그런 그가 이 재미 없는 부서까지 온 것은 아마도,

"맥스 얘기를 하려고 온 거 맞죠?"  
"네, 맞아요."  
"어디 다른 곳 가서 얘기할까요?"

다니엘의 말에 아까부터 침묵이 감돌던 사무실이 곧바로 타자 두들기는 소리로 가득 찼다. 다니엘은 그들이 무슨 말을 하고 있을지 짐작할 수 있었지만, 맥스 얘기를 팔아 동료들의 호기심을 충족시켜주고 싶은 생각은 추호도 없었다. 다니엘은 곧 자기 회사가 될 곳인데도 헤드쿼터의 구조를 잘 모르는 랜도를 대신해 그를 사람이 없는 회의실로 안내하고 어디선가 차까지 내왔다. 고, 맙습니다, 랜도는 떨떠름하게 대답했다.

"뭐가 궁금하시죠?"

원하는 건 뭐든 대답해주겠다는 듯이 상냥하게 다니엘이 물었다. 랜도는 얘기를 어떻게 시작해야할지 잠시 망설이는 것 같았다.

"그의 백그라운드에 대해 의문을 제기하는 사람이 있어서요."  
"누가─"  
"당신은 맥스가 전역한 이유를 알고 있나요?"  
"제가 유일하게 대답해드릴 수 없는 것을 물으시다니. 전 맥스가 말하고 싶지 않은 걸 묻지 않거든요. 다만 그 애를 믿으니까, 어쩔 수 없는 일이었을 거라고 짐작할 뿐이죠."  
"맥스와 친한가요?"

불쑥 튀어나온 랜도의 질문에 다니엘은 피식 웃었다.

"그렇게 말할 수 있겠네요. 어릴 때부터 알고 지냈고, 아시다시피 여길 소개해준 것도 저니까. 비록 맥스가 네덜란드로 돌아간 이후로는 한동안 연락이 끊겼었지만……. 맥스에게 유일한 단점이 있다면 그거겠죠."  
"뭐요?"  
"그의 아버지요. 맥스가 어릴 때 이혼했는데, 맥스의 어머니에게 듣기로는 세상 쓰레기더라고요. 그래서 걔가 아버지의 뒤를 이어 사관학교에 간다고 할 때도 걱정했었는데. 뭐, 결국 민항사로 왔으니 잘된 일이죠."

아, 그렇군요. 랜도는 더 이상 아무것도 묻지 못했다. 곧 시간이 되었다며 다니엘이 자리에서 일어났기 때문이다. 다음에 뵙죠, 그렇게 말하며 다니엘은 습관적으로 웃었다. 그 말에 뭐라고 대답했던가…….

"그거, 그 사람 버릇이야."  
"버릇?"  
"습관적으로 남 꼬시는 거. 넘어가지 마, 인생이 피곤해지니까."  
"넘어가다니, 날 뭘로 보고!"  
"그런 계열 얼굴 좋아하는 거 아니었어?"

맥스는 아무렇지도 않은 얼굴로 되물었다. 랜도는 한동안 말을 잇지 못했다.

"그나저나 왜 내 귀에 들어올 정도로 내 과거를 묻고 다닌 건데?"  
"기분 나빴다면 미안해. 다만, 얼마 전에 샤를이……."  
"샤를?"  
"예전에 파티에서 본 적 있잖아. 에어 유로피엥."  
"기억 안 나."

맥스는 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다. 랜도는 그가 거짓말을 하고있다는 걸 알았지만, 굳이 이를 지적하지는 않았다.

"너한테 관심 있는 거 같던데."  
"어떤 관심?"  
"그걸 잘 모르겠어. 그냥 너를……. 모르겠다, 샤를이 어떻게 생각하는지."

한 번 직접 얘기해보는 게 어때? 랜도는 제안했고, 맥스는 고개를 저었다.

"내가 대체 왜?"  
"음, 날 위해서? 제발, 샤를이 너무 날 귀찮게 군단 말이야."

랜도는 우는 소리를 냈고, 맥스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 진짜, 꼭, 굳이, 내가 그 사람이랑 얘기를 하길 바란다면……. 그는 조건을 달며 입을 열었으나, 랜도는 이미 샤를에게 메시지를 보낸 후였다.

샤를은 랜도로부터 도착한 메시지가 깜빡이는 것을 한참 동안 응시했다.

이번 주말에 내 집에 와, 맥스도 올 거니까.


	5. Chapter 5

샤를이 랜도의 모나코 집에 가본 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 런던에서는 방문한 적이 있었는데, 오히려 더 가까운 모나코에서는 갈 이유가 없었다. 뭐라도 사가야 하나, 샤를은 잠시 고민했지만 때마침 그에게서 온 메시지—“편하게 와.”—가 그의 고민을 덜어주었다. 때문에 샤를은 몸은 편하게, 그가 좀처럼 입을 일이 없는 후드 티에 청바지 차림으로 집을 나섰지만, 마음은 전혀 편하지 않았다. 드디어 문제의 파일럿을 만난다는 생각 때문이었다.  
  
마침내 두 블럭을 지나 랜도의 집에 도착했을 때 그 문제의 파일럿은, 깊이 잠들어있었다. 샤를은 베이지색 소파에 웅크린 채 누워있는 그를 보며 머리가 살짝 아파오는 것을 느꼈다. 그런 그를 보며 랜도는 소리 죽여 웃었다.  
  
“시차 때문에 그래. 깨울까?”  
“그렇다고 깨울 것까지는—”  
“맥스! 맥스 베르스타펜!”  
  
랜도는 그의 말을 듣지 않았다. 입을 반쯤 벌린 채 바보 같은 표정으로 잠들어있던 맥스가 눈을 떴고—여전히 입은 다물지 않은 채였다—, 몇 번인가 눈을 깜빡이다가 샤를의 얼굴을 보고 몸을 일으켰다. 잠시 서로의 시선이 부딪쳤다. 샤를은 그의 눈에서 무언가를 읽어내고 싶었다. 그가 무엇을 찾고 싶은지는 그 자신도 알지 못했지만 말이다. 그는 맥스가 숨긴 모든 것을 알아내고, 그의 실체를 드러내고 싶었다. 그의 모든 것을...... 그러니까, 잘 알지도 못하는 남의 회사 파일럿에게 이런 충동을 느끼는 것이 이상하다는 사실을 채 인식하지도 못한 채.  
  
“맥스, 이쪽은 샤를. 샤를, 맥스. 서로 얼굴은 아는 사이이지.”  
“반가워, 스토커 양반.”  
  
여전히 잠 기운이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 목소리로 그렇게 말하며 맥스는 손을 내밀었다. 샤를은 그 손을 잡는 대신 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 맥스는 치대듯이 말했다(군인 출신에게 그리 어울리는 어조는 아니었다).  
  
“아이, 당신이 내 얘기를 캐묻고 다닌다는 사실은 이미 들은 바 있어.”  
“그런 게 아니라—”  
“그런 게 아니면, 뭐?”  
  
샤를은, 솔직히, 할 말이 없었다. 그가 맥스 에밀리안 베르스타펜에 대해 캐묻고 다닌 것은 사실이었기 때문에. 그를 구해준 것은 랜도였다.  
  
“두 사람, 피파라도 할래? 난 피자 포장 좀 받아올게.”  
  
그렇게 말하며 랜도는 TV 전원을 켜고 플레이스테이션을 연결했다. 맥스는 익숙하다는 듯이 조이스틱을 가져왔다. 샤를은 그가 이곳에 꽤나 자주 드나들었다는 것을 알아차렸다. 두 사람, 혹시...까지 생각하던 샤를은 문득 카를로스 사인즈 주니어의 얼굴을 떠올리고 랜도가 그런 어리석은 선택을 할 리 없다는 것을 깨닫고 안도했다. 저런 얼굴의, 게다가 딱딱한 태도의, 더군다나 과거가 꺼림칙한 녀석과 어떤 식으로든 로맨틱한 관계를 가진다는 것은 말도 안 되는 일이었다. 샤를은 랜도의 ‘친구’로서 그것을 용납할 수 없었다. 어쨌든 그 이유 때문에 지금 이렇게 맥스의 뒤를 파헤치고 다닌 것이 아니었던가.  
  
“어느 팀으로 할래?”  
“AS 모나코.”  
“애향심이 투철하시군.”  
  
맥스는 그렇게 중얼거리며 PSG를 골랐다. 샤를은 그가 양심 없이 PSG를 골랐다는 사실보다는, 그가 애향심 운운한 부분이 더 신경 쓰였다. 그가 해명하라는 표정을 짓자, 맥스는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
“나도 당하고만 있는 건 싫어서, 너에 대해 구글링 정도는 했거든. ...유명하시던데, 샤를 마크... 르클레르 씨.”  
“샤를 마크 에르베 퍼시벌 르클레르야.”  
“그래, 소중한 정보 고맙다.”  
  
그렇게 말하며 맥스는 샤를에게 조이스틱을 건넸다. 그 이후로 그들은 한동안 묵묵히 피파만 했다. 종종 각자의 언어로 욕설을 내뱉으며.  
  
“말해둘 게 있어.”  
  
샤를은 이긴 후에 조이스틱을 내려놓으며 말을 꺼냈다. 맥스는 그를 향해 돌아봤다. 각이 진 얼굴에는 그림자 또한 무뚝뚝하게 내려앉았다. 그 얼굴을 완성하는 푸른 눈을 응시하며, 샤를은 말을 이었다.  
  
“난 랜도를 좋아해.”  
“아, 그러셔?”  
“친구로서 말이야. 그래서 내 친구가, 배경도 알 수 없는 사내한테 등에 칼이 꽂히는 것은 사양하고 싶거든.”  
“그럴 듯한 핑계네. 그런데 말이야, 난 한 번 충성하기로 한 사람은 절대 배신 안 해. 그리고 랜도는—”  
“그리고 잘못된 사람에게 그 충성을 바치기도 하지.”  
  
샤를은 참지 못하고 쏘아붙였다. 맥스의 표정이 순식간에 딱딱하게 굳어졌다. 아랫입술을 지그시 깨물던 그는 곧 대꾸했다.  
  
“너는 아무것도 몰라.”  
“네가 상관의 잘못을 뒤집어쓰고—”  
“닥쳐. 넌 아무것도 모르잖아.”  
  
맥스가 한 걸음 그에게 다가섰다. 샤를은 순간 그가 훈련받은 군인이라는 것을 기억해냈고, 그대로 그의 손이 자신의 목을 조르는 것을 상상했다. 그리고는...  
  
“피자 왔습니다.”  
  
경쾌한 목소리로 자신의 등장을 알리며 랜도가 들어섰다. 샤를은 어쩐지 아쉬워졌다. 그는 방금 맥스의 밑바닥을 볼 수 있었다고 생각했는데......  
  
“난 안 먹어.”  
“왜? 일부러 큰 사이즈로 사왔더니.”  
“식욕을 잃었어. 저 새끼랑 둘이 먹든가. 그리고 너,”  
  
그렇게 말하며 맥스는 샤를을 응시했다. 다시는 내 앞에 나타나지 마, 그렇게 말하며 맥스는 샤를을 마지막으로 한 번 노려보고는 랜도의 집을 나섰다. 랜도는 샤를을 잠시 보더니, 한숨을 내쉬었다. 샤를, 넌 이게 문제야. 그 말에 샤를은 다소 욱하며 대꾸했다. 내가 뭐가 문제인데?  
  
“관심이 있다면 그냥 관심이 있다고 말을 해. 대신 그 사람 뒤를, 그것도 대놓고 캐면 누가 좋아하겠어.”  
“관심 같은 소리. 내가 저 자식에게 관심이 있다고? 알잖아, 난 그냥 네가 걱정되어서 그런 거야.”  
“샤를, 네가 정말 나를 걱정했다면, 카를로스 사인즈 주니어를 네 회사에 받아주지는 않았겠지. 안 그래?”  
“그건—”  
  
그건 상황을 내 통제 하에 놓고 싶어서 그랬던 거야, 라고 말하려던 샤를은 랜도의 눈에 눈물이 고인 것을 보고 더 이상 말을 잇지 못했다. 그는 대신 랜도를 안아줬고, 랜도는 한동안 그의 품에서 벗어나지 않았다.  
  
  
  
진짜 바보 같네, 맥스 베르스타펜. 그렇게 스스로를 힐난하며, 맥스는 정처없이 발걸음을 옮겼다. 솔직히 말하자면, 랜도가 샤를 마크.. 알게 뭐야, 아무튼 샤를이 자신에게 관심이 있다고 했을 때 조금은 기대를 했던 것이 사실이었다. 어쨌든 샤를이 무척 잘생긴 것은 사실이었으니까. 그러나 그렇게 저열한 놈이었을 줄이야, 라고 생각하며 맥스는 카페에 멈춰섰다.  
  
이제 어디로 가지? 일단 공항으로 가야하나, 생각하던 맥스는 문득 그의 지인이 이 근처에 살고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 맥스는 반신반의 하면서도 그에게 메시지를 보냈다. 얼마 지나지 않아 알림이 울렸고, 맥스는 곧바로 핸드폰을 들었다. 때마침 모나코 근처야, 라는 반가운 내용의 답장이 와 있었다. 곧 카페에 피에르 가슬리가 나타났다. 정복을 입은 채였다.  
  
“근무 중이야?”  
“아니, 아직은. 곧 돌아가야 하긴 해.”  
  
그렇게 말하며 피에르는 맥스가 마시던 체리 에이드를 집어들었다. 아무렇지도 않게 남은 것을 몽땅 들이킨 그가 물었다.  
  
“그래서, 무슨 일로 이렇게 간만에 연락한 거야? 민간인은 언제 된 건데? 이런, 물어볼 게 너무 많네.”  
“얼마 전에 제대하고 에어 브리튼에 취직했어.”  
“아, 거긴 어때?”  
“괜찮아. 보수도 괜찮고, 분위기도 괜찮고. 너는 아직 제대할 생각 없어?”  
  
그 말에 피에르는 짧게 웃었다. 아직 군에 더 있으려고. 그래, 맥스는 그렇게만 말하고는 더 이상 묻지 않았다. 그 역시 군에 더 남고 싶었던 사람이었으니까.  
  
“모나코에는 무슨 일로 온 건데?”  
“아, 초대를 받아서. 젠장, 그것 때문에 너한테 연락한 거기도 해.”  
  
맥스는 곧이어 랜도의 집에서 있었던 일을 설명했다. 그는 자신의 말에 지나치게 몰두해있어서, ‘샤를 르클레르’라는 이름을 들었을 때 피에르의 표정이 어떻게 변했는지 알지 못했다.  
  
“그래서, 어떻게 생각해?”  
“그 샤를이라는 사람이 잘못했네.”  
“그렇지? 그렇게 말해줄 줄 알았어.”  
  
맥스는 다소 안도하며 뒤로 기대 앉았다. 피에르는 쿡쿡 웃다가 제안했다. 공항까지 산책할래? 반가운 얘기였다. 그들은 카페를 나서, 공항까지 걷기 시작했다. 산책하기에 더없이 좋은 날씨였다. 하늘은 높고 새파랬고, 따뜻한 산들바람이 불고 있었다. 맥스는 정복을 입은 피에르를 몇번 흘낏거렸다.  
  
오늘 만나서 반가웠어, 앞으로도 종종 연락해, 그렇게 말하며 피에르는 맥스를 배웅했다. 맥스는 충동적으로 그의 양 뺨에 비쥬했다. 피에르는 눈을 크게 뜨더니, 활짝 웃고는 돌아섰다. 흰 정복이 햇빛 아래에서 더욱 희게 빛났다. 맥스는 한참 동안 그의 뒷모습을 바라봤다.  
  
  
  
병실에 도착한 카를로스 사인즈 주니어는 꽃병에 담긴 오래된 꽃을 버리고 자신이 새로 사온 꽃으로 채워넣었다. 인기척을 느낀 그의 아버지가 어렵사리 눈을 떴다.  
  
“카를로스.”  
“몸은 좀 어떠세요.”  
“덕분에 괜찮구나.”  
  
카를로스는 아버지가 거짓말을 하고 있다는 것을 알았다. 애써 미소 짓는 입꼬리가 파르르 떨리고 있었으니까. 그러나 그 사실을 지적하는 대신, 카를로스는 아버지의 곁으로 왔다.  
  
“결혼 준비는 잘 되어가니?”  
“네, 문제 없어요.”  
“잘 됐구나. ......카를로스, 소피아는 좋은 애야.”  
“알고 있어요.”  
  
좋은 애가 아니었다면 애초에 사랑 없는 청혼에 응하지도 않았겠죠, 카를로스는 애써 그 말을 삼켰다.  
  
“혹시나 내가 결혼식을 못 보게 되어도—”  
“그런 일은 없을 겁니다. 곧 결혼식도, 손주도 보시게 될 거예요.”  
  
확신에 찬 아들의 말에 카를로스 사인즈 시니어는 잠시 그를 응시했다. 곧 아버지의 시선이 무슨 뜻인지 깨달은 카를로스는 당황하여 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
  
“그 뜻이 아니고, 그냥, 그만큼 서두르고 있다는 겁니다.”  
“그래, 네가 잘 처신하겠지.”  
  
부자는 그 이후로도 서로의 근황에 대해 짧게 이야기를 나눴다. 잠시 후 카를로스는 병실을 나섰다. 발걸음은 무거웠다. 그는 습관적으로 핸드폰을 확인했다. 소피아에게서 메시지가 와 있었다. 적당히 답장을 보낸 카를로스는 고개를 들었다. 비행기 한 대가 비행운을 남기며 하늘을 가로지르고 있었다. 카를로스는 그 비행기가 어느 회사의 것인지 알고 있었다.  
  
순간 그는 다시 에어 브리튼의 유니폼을 입고 있었다. 과거의 상념들이 몰아쳤다. 영국과 미주를 오가는 삶, 그리고 성가실 때도 있지만 대부분은 착한 성품을 지닌 동료들, 그리고 무엇보다도 에어 브리튼의 차기 경영자이기도 한, 그와......  
  
이제는 관련 없는 사람. 그렇게 결론을 내린 카를로스는 입술을 꽉 깨물고는 다시 발걸음을 옮겼다. 정상 궤도로 돌아갈 시간이었다.  
  
  



End file.
